


The Class A Team

by Weird_bean_Luna



Series: Broken Bonds Universe [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_bean_Luna/pseuds/Weird_bean_Luna
Summary: Ranboo and Tubbo ended up getting along really well, adding Tommy into the group meant there was a new Dream Team that was mainly focused on chaos. They'd have to test which Dream Team was better later.A few months after Tubbo moved in with Tommy, the younger let his mouth run on a bit too long and challenged the Dream Team to a fight. Three verses three. Tubbo, Ranboo, and Tommy against George, Sapnap, and Dream.orTommy stupidly challenges the Dream Team to a three v three. Chaos insues.Title from The A Team by Ed Sheeran
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: Broken Bonds Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156490
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	1. Breathing in the Snowflakes

Ranboo and Tubbo ended up getting along really well, adding Tommy into the group meant there was a new Dream Team that was mainly focused on chaos. They'd have to test which Dream Team was better later.

A few months after Tubbo moved in with Tommy, the younger let his mouth run on a bit too long and challenged the Dream Team to a fight. Three verses three. Tubbo, Ranboo, and Tommy against George, Sapnap, and Dream. To say the younger team was unprepared for this would be an understatement. Sure, they practiced together and had won team tournaments with each other but they would be going up against the Dream Team. Tommy had yet to beat Dream in a fight, even though he had gotten close of several occasions. Sure, Tubbo could take George and Ranboo could take Sapnap but who knows if they'd be able to fight a three on three battle. The fight was a week out so both teams had time to train. After Ranboo and Tubbo yelled at Tommy for talking too much, the three started training. Tommy taught the other two some of Dream's fighting styles as well as how to combat Sapnap in a fight. The youngest had faced Sapnap in a few low-stakes competitions but that would be nothing compared to them going all out. Whenever the teen had fought Dream in was all out, the child didn't have the same experience with the other two. Tommy racked his brain for anything he could teach them about George but drew a blank. He wasn't even sure he had ever fought the man. Ranboo was able to step in there and teach the other two what he knew. The enderman hybrid had never fought Dream but had fought both Sapnap and George. The strategy for George was simple, make him make the first move. Narrowly escape his attacks to boost his confidence. When George gets cocky he gets sloppy, he'll be easy to defeat that way. Sapnap was going to be more difficult. He has to be overpowered to be beat. Ranboo would have to hold his own and wear him out for the duration of the fight. Tommy's role was simple. Fight Dream like he'd never been fought before. Easier said than done. Tommy had tried almost everything he knew to try and defeat the masked man. He'd need to get help for that.

That's what led Tommy to a place he never wanted to go to ever again. There were too many bad memories surrounding this lone house in the middle of a snowy tundra. The teenager had slung the pale blue cloak he left with over his shoulders before telling Ranboo he was leaving. He now stood in front of the front door, taking a deep breath and steeling himself before knocking on the door. Some part of him was expecting no one to be there. Fortunately, that wasn't the case as Phil opened the door. The older man took a moment to process who was at his door before his eyes widened.

"Tommy?" Phil breathed out, his voice hardly a whisper.

Tommy resisted the urge to glare. "Yeah old man."

Phil wrapped him in a hug, not fully remembered that Tommy had wings and slightly injuring them in the process. Tommy shoved the father away from him before stretching his wings, making sure nothing was broken.

This time he did glare. "Be careful. I could give less of a shit about the rest of my body but don't injure my wings. They're all I have left of mum."

Phil's eyes went wide. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot that you took after me. Come in, let's get you changed out of that outfit." Tommy went inside but simply stood in the living room as Phil continued. "Your room's still the same."

"I'm not staying." Tommy cut in.

The elder looked at him, shocked. "What, Tommy?"

Tommy sighed, "I have my own life. I'm here to talk to Wilbur and Technoblade."

As if the two heard their names, the twins walked out from the kitchen. "Hey Phil, Techno's being an arse-." The brown haired man shut up as he eyes locked onto Tommy. "Toms?"

Techno groaned but froze as the teen spoke. "I need your help."

The pink haired man raised an eyebrow, "With what and why should I?"

Tommy laughed, "I challenged the Dream Team to a fight. We already know how to beat Sapnap and George but there's only one other person that's ever been even remotely close to beating Dream."

Phil's eyes shot wide but Wilbur spoke first. "You what?!"

The winged teen rolled his eyes, "It's not that big of a deal, I spar with the dude basically daily-"

Phil cut the teen off. "Absolutely not."

Tommy turned to the older hybrid, "What?"

"You heard me. I'm not letting you fight Dream." Phil said sternly.

Tommy scoffed, "A little late on that one Phil. I've fought the dude-"

Something changed in Phil's eyes. "You. Aren't. Fighting. Dream."

Tommy slowly backed up, the look in Phil's eyes actually managing to scare the kid. Wilbur looked concerned but did nothing. Soon Tommy was backed into a corner. Phil was in front of the door and the only other proper exit was downstairs. There was no way Tommy could get there faster than Phil could grab him. He could sprint past Phil to the front door but they opened inwards, giving Phil amble time to grab the teen that way. His only other option was a window. He could try to kite Phil in the kitchen but Wilbur and Technoblade were still standing there. He could also try to fight his way out but the teen was used to open areas where he could properly use his wings. He'd be overpowered by the three men in the room. Tommy regretted not telling Tubbo now. His original intent was to keep the smaller hybrid from following him and distracting him. Now that seems dumb. Tommy carefully reached for his axe that sat on his weapons belt. 

Phil must not have seen it previously since the older tensed up. "I'm not gonna fight you Tommy."

Tommy scoffed. "Yet you've cornered me. Y'know what mum taught me?" He waited for the slight tilt of Phil's head that indicated that he was interested. "Never put Tommy in a corner."

He smirked before attacking. It wasn't the smartest of plans but he was a reckless teenager who trains with Dream. He saw it as practice for the big fight. Tommy managed to knock Phil to the ground, mainly from the pure shock of his 'son' attacking him. Technoblade drew his weapon and Wilbur lunged for Tommy. The teen simply knocked Wil out of the way with a wing, which Wilbur then grabbed and pulled. The loss of feathers only fueled the teen's rage as he kicked Techno in the stomach. With the three now recovering from the first round of attacks, Tommy cautiously made his way to the door. He moved quickly but never once turned his back on the family. As he was almost at the door, they flung open. Tubbo and Ranboo quickly rushed in, surprising everyone. Ranboo pulled Tommy out before shooting him a look that told him Tubbo got suspicious and stormed off when he told the smaller boy the truth. Phil, who had been hit the worst, looked up shocked that two of his 'sons' would turn against him. 

Tubbo, knowing that he should never look away from Phil and or Technoblade while in a scuffle yelled at Tommy with his eyes trained in front of him. "Tommy, what the hell were you thinking?!"

Tommy regained a position next to the smaller boy, "Wanted some training since Dream's blowing me off now." 

Tubbo huffed, "Well, you're going to get it."

The two smirked at each other before they fought off Techno and Phil, who had both gotten up and looked furious. Ranboo sighed before entering and keeping an eye on Wilbur. Wil didn't seem like he wanted to fight and instead patted the couch next to him. Ranboo was going to stay standing but a vase flew in the direction of his head so he decided it was probably best to sit.

Wilbur looked the tall child over, "So, you're Tommy's friend."

Ranboo nodded, "Yeah. Name's Ranboo."

Wil nodded his head as well. "Wilbur."

The two sat in an awkward silence as Tommy and Tubbo wrapped up the fight, Tubbo besting Phil while Tommy bested Technoblade. 

Ranboo was the first to speak. "You two done?" At their nods he continued. "Good. We might be fighting him but Dream will literally tear up the world if we don't get back soon."

The two smiled before leaving the house, Ranboo following. The tallest teen shot a glare at the family giving a simple warning. Follow us and I will make you regret it. He could've sworn he say the only standing twin gulp before the teen looked back to his friends. They discussed new plans for training and people to possibly go to for help. Tommy settled on trying to pick a fight with Sam while Tubbo wanted to train with Bad. Ranboo wasn't entirely sure who he should train with. The group was going to train together, of course, but they all wanted to get specialized training for who they were really going up against. At some point Tommy threw out the idea of Ranboo training with Punz. A mercenary would be a good training partner, they know who to swiftly end a fight before it begins as well as how to fend for oneself. When they came up on the border they saw Puffy looking around, obviously worried.

Ranboo smirked at Tommy, "You ready to get yelled at for leaving?"

The younger simply scoffed, smirking back. "Please, you two are with me."

Tubbo elbowed him. "Yeah, we left to save your ass. Plus we told more than one person where we were going."

The three got in a play fight, shoving each other and insulting mainly Tommy. This caught Puffy's attention, laughing before she pulled out her communicator and messaged everyone that she found them. She walked over and broke up their play fight, which Ranboo had really won by picking the youngest up. While walking back, the group ran into Dream who wasn't happy and probably would've grounded the kids if they would listen to him. The fight was still on and Dream was more relieved that nothing bad had happened to them. 


	2. Angels to Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual fight.

Training took place over the next days. Punz, Bad, and Sam ended up agreeing to help the teens train on the condition that the teens trained against them together. The more experienced group took turns fighting each of the kids, switching up their fighting styles and making sure they were prepared for anything. Eventually, the week was up. It was time for the real fight. One match. First team fully disarmed loses. Bad and Skeppy where taking a referee type role, making sure neither side cheated. Hybrid abilities were allowed, mainly because it'd be hard for Tommy to not use his wings in combat. The two teams wear equipped with dull wooden swords and axes as well as shields. 

Puffy stood on a box to the side, seemingly shielding the audience from the fight. "Three."

Both teams took their stances.

"Two."

Tommy stood slightly in front and between the other two.

"One."

Dream was mirroring Tommy with George and Sapnap on either side.

"Go!"

The two teams instantly rushed forward, equally matched. Clashing swords, axes, and shields. Ranboo teleported behind Sapnap, catching him off guard and giving the taller an opening. Tubbo went for the narrowly escape death approach to stroke the older's ego. George, thankfully, took the bait. The older man smirked, continuing on with offensive attacks. Tubbo refused to let any satisfaction make it's way to his face, instead focusing on dodging and weaving. Tommy had it the hardest. Dream knew his fighting style well. Even if Tommy were to switch to imitating Technoblade's fighting style it would be of no use. Dream had fought Techno on several occasions and won most of the time. Tommy had to hope for an opening or from Dream to let his guard down. In the mean time, he couldn't let the older have room to breathe. Tubbo skillfully acted as though he was narrowly dodging Georges attacks. Sapnap was struggling to regain his balance after Ranboo's initial strike but otherwise the two were perfectly matched. That was until Tubbo gave the word to launch the real attack.

"GO!"

This confused the opposing team, Dream faltering ever so slightly which gave Tommy the opening he needed. Tommy lunged forward, knocking Dream off of his feet and disarming him. Tubbo used the hilt of his sword to hit George in the stomach, unbalancing the taller male before the moobloom hybrid kicked George's feet out from under him. Sapnap stood no chance as Ranboo smirked and put more effort into his strikes, quickly overpowering the blaze hybrid. With his sword on the ground behind him and an enderman hybrid with his sword to the shorter's throat, the Dream Team had officially lost. As soon as the kazoo was blown, Ranboo's idea, the younger two helped the fallen to their feet. George glared as Dream laughed.

Even though his face wasn't visible, everyone could tell Dream was smiling. "Heh, wasn't expecting that. Good job!" 

Tommy scoffed, "You weren't supposed to."

Even with the mock annoyance, they could hear the smile in his tone. Both sides had fought well. Tubbo and Ranboo tackled Tommy, celebrating their victory. The winged hybrid laughed as the three of them fell to the ground. Eret and Puffy came over, congratulating them before telling them to get up and make their way to the medical station they had set up before the fight. Sure, they were using dull swords but they still had scratches and the starting of some bruising. Bad, Punz, and Sam all made their way over to congratulate the group.

Punz messed with Tommy's hair, "I honestly didn't think you had it in you! Were you holding back in training?"

Tommy shoved him off smiling and Dream stared in shock with mock betrayal. "You trained Tommy for the fight?"

Sam chuckled, "The three of us trained the three of them. Honestly, I can see why you two train together."

Dream chuckled before ruffling Tommy's hairs, also getting shoved away by the younger. The atmosphere went from tense to chill and jubilant.

There was a new Dream Team now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this took way too long for me to finish. I didn't want to show what the Dream Team was during during training time cause this series is centered on Tommy and I honestly have no idea how to write Dream or George so I just wrote the fight. I have some other stuff I'm working on but I'm big grounded right now and writers block is a bitch. Also if you can't tell, I have no clue how to write combat. I tried my best but the only experience I have is karate from when I was like seven.
> 
> Check out my other stuff if you haven't already.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people wanted a Philza perspective/reaction so here it is. It wouldn't be worth making it its own story since he is just kinda toxic about it. I wasn't sure whether or not to include the going to Phil's place to get help but I figured why not, I wanted Tommy to try and get help from Techno because of the whole rivalry thing. Either way, Wil's just kinda vibing since he prefers not to fight. He was originally going towards Tommy to try and calm him down so there was no fight but Tommy misread his body language. Wilbur accidentally tore the feathers out and feels hella bad about it. Wil will not be joining Tubbo and Tommy in Dream's land, that was simply for the Dream SMP book.
> 
> ^ Whole ass summary of my thoughts so far but go off I guess.


End file.
